Nathan Drake
Claiming to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, the adventurer known as Nathan Drake follows in the footsteps of his supposed ancestor in his search for treasure and fortunes. He sets out on the road to find El Dorado, the legendary city of gold, with his best friend/father-figure Victor "Sully" Sullivan, better known as Sully. Recruiting the aid of television host, Elena Fisher, to find the empty coffin of his ancestor to recover his journals, Drake is lead on a travel to a mysterious island. The island is swarming with the mercenary forces of Gabriel Roman and his second-in-command, Atoq Navarro, who are seeking El Dorado to even Sully's debt to them, and are allied with the pirates of Eddy Raja, an old enemy of Drake's. As they uncovered the mystery, the learned that El Dorado was actually a single statue, and that the island contained a race of monstrous zombies known as the Descendants. Drake realizes that El Dorado's curse transformed the Spaniards in Francis' expedition, but is unable to stop Roman and Navarro from recovering the artifact. Navarro kills Roman, and steals El Dorado in a helicopter, but Drake is able to bring the chopper down and defeats the mercenary, sending them both plummeting to the depths of the ocean, before setting off in a pirate ship filled with gold alongside Elena and Sully. Drake was willing to risk his life once again to stop the mad plans of Zoran Lazarević, who was seeking the Chintimani Stone in Shambala, which he believed empowered "great men" like Pol Pot, Hitler and Genghis Khan. Despite numerous wounds and injuries, Drake was able to chase Lazarević across the globe, and finally defeat him, leaving him to the mercy of the enraged guardians of the mythical city as he escaped it's crumbling ruins. He would also dive into an adventure from the notes of Sir Francis Drake and Lawrence of Arabia, to find the "Atlantis of the Sands", Ubar- along the way, foiling the schemes of the enigmatic evil society of Katherine Marlowe- an old lover of Sully's who knows that Nathan Drake is living a lie about his heritage and is a master of manipulation. Battle vs. Duke Nukem (by Drayco90) Drake had heard the stories of course- everyone had. You don’t get to grow up in America without conspiracy theories about Aliens and Area 51 shoved down your throat constantly- but Drake had always been skeptical. No, not of the alien thing, the fact that they had supposedly crashed in Roswell and the government managed to sneak it off before a single photo could come out but had a description just like in the movies. But then- he had fought crazy Nazi zombies, discovered El Dorado and had stepped foot in the lost city of Shangri-La, so maybe he wasn’t in the best position to judge. Still he had to maintain his skepticism. When Sully told him there was a supposed Alien artifact located in the Himalayas, he knew he had to take the chance. And now here he was- laying in the ripped up remains of a crashed plane, fading in and out of unconsciousness. He felt light headed as he thought of all the repetitive climbing he would have to do when he started on his way- but he pushed on. Nathan Drake did not lose out on a possible jackpot. If there was one thing Duke Nukem loved it was enjoying the pleasure of the company of a fine woman, if you catch my horridly poorly disguised phrase of words, but kicking alien ass was a very close second. Word had gotten back to Duke about that Alien Mothership he damaged during the second invasion of Earth. He had met with the Cloaked Man- and he revealed that he and his government spooks were going to pay big bucks for an object located in the ship’s warp-bay. And he wanted Duke to get it for him. Naturally Duke agreed. He wanted to make sure the job was done- he never liked to just let a death happen off-screen because he knew the villain would always return in the next season. So after a visit to all the local brothels in a 50 mile radius, and you’d be surprised how many brothels Duke Nukem can find in a 50 mile radius, Duke booked the first boat out- to Nepal… Drake groaned in effort as he pulled himself up the rock side. Bitter cold tore into his lightly bleeding hands as the wind blew across the snow that caked them, sending shivers across his whole body. He had been scaling this mountain for what seemed like an eternity, but finally he could see it. As he grunted one last time, pushing up to the peak a massive saucer construct laid bare before him. Across the side he could make out the word “Zeta”, and the side was torn open, as if it had been hit with some heavy weaponry. “Aliens.” He chuckled to himself. “I really can’t find anything normal, can I?” And with newly found vigor, he entered the crashed Mothership, with only a small inkling of what it was he was searching for. The interior of the ship was filled with gray, lanky humanoids and anthromorphic pigs in police uniforms laying dead, blood smeared across the floors and walls- beams and wires hung below, drooping to the ground like a garden of overripe fruit. Drake squeezed through the crevices, careful not to knock anything to lose- fearing the ship might careen over at the slightest change in weight. If only he knew about the other passenger who was…less than concerned with such matters. “Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair” Duke grinned to himself, kicking in the brittle walls with his mighty boot and taking in the damage he had done. He entered a large hallway, darkened by the lack of working lights. He was close, but he wasn’t the only one. On the other side of the hall, stood another man Duke recognized- the explorer and two-bit criminal Nathan Drake. Duke cracked his knuckles, knowing that Drake could only be here for one thing. Drake spotted Duke first, and was already drawing his beloved Beretta handgun in preparation. When the large, sunglass wearing brute snapped his knuckles, Nathan knew what was going to come next. Drake fired first, the bullets pounding into the huge chest of his foe. One. Two. Five times he fired, before Duke managed to close the gap between the two of them. With a roar, Duke punched at the ground, aiming for Drake’s head. The explorer barely rolled out of the way, and the Duke’s fist dented the floor beneath them. Duke grinned. Maybe this would be more fun than he thought. He drew his own gold-platted M1911 and fired six times in succession, but without aiming. Nukem wanted to draw this out, and besides- aiming was for pansies. The first five shots missed, but the sixth skinned Nate’s leg, tearing away part of the blue jeans and drawing blood across his lower leg. Drake grunted and rolled forward down the hallway- he knew he couldn’t take Duke in a close quarters battle. He needed distance. Duke turned and continued to fire at him as he ducked and weaved to the end and entered the Engineering Bay. Duke gave immediate chase, giving no regard for any kind of tactic or strategy. Engineering was a death trap. Waves of heat rolled across the fighters as they entered the room, lit in a dark red. Bursts of steam shot up from the various pieces of machinery. Duke looked across the new battlefield, cluttered as it was, and couldn’t find a sight of his foe. He could still hear the sound of Drake’s Dragon Sniper being fired, and as he turned his head towards the sound, the bullet impacted on the left eye of his sunglasses, shattering it. Drake fired a second round from the Sniper, this one scoring Duke in the shoulder. Duke pulled out his Devastators, and began to fire rockets in every direction, blowing up machinery and knocking down walls with wanton abandon. One of the rockets nearly hit it’s mark, shattering a tank on the far side of the room that Drake was hiding atop, sending him sprawling across the ground. He slammed into a roll and began to crawl as Duke fired more Devastator rockets in his direction. He managed to scramble to cover, narrowly avoiding the blast, and grabbed his AK-47. He waited for Duke to break his fire for a few seconds, and popped out firing on the left Devastator. The Devastator sparked and pieces began to shred off as concentrated fire tore it apart, causing Duke to curse and throw the whole set aside. He charged Drake’s cover with his laser blaster, one of the blasts striking Drake in the chest. Nate roared in pain, but leapt from cover, sliding underneath Duke firing his AK. Nukem grunted as Drake slid clear to the other side, hitting one of his most prized areas in the attack. “So much for balls of steel, huh asshole?” Drake quipped as he began to fall back again, tossing a grenade behind him to ensure he would have plenty of time before Duke could make a come-back. He ducked into the Warp Bay where he saw a huge glass tube. Inside was the most magnificent crystal he had ever seen. Suspended in mid-air, it glimmered with a deep purple, except when light hit it, casting a pink glimmer over it’s craggy surface. He had no idea what it was he was staring at, but he couldn’t pull himself away. Not on his own at least. He felt bitter cold, and looked down to see his feet frozen in place. Looking over his shoulder, he received a Freezethrower butt to the face, striking with enough force to tear the ice he was frozen in, shredding his lower legs as he fell. “Guess who’s all out of gum.” Duke spat, stomping on Drake’s chest. Drake struggled to draw his SAS-12 Shotgun, blasting Duke three times before the brute was staggered backwards. Drake struggled to stand, the pain in his legs was so immense, but he manage to get up and fire the shotgun again. Duke was finally pushed all the way back to the wall, yet he was hardly bleeding from the direct blasts. Nate wasn’t sure what kind of mutant Duke was but knew he wasn’t going to have a chance like this again, so he swapped over to his M32-Hammer, launching a grenade at the Duke. Nukem grabbed the grenade from midair- and had full intention of punching it down Drake’s throat, but it exploded the second he touched it, sending him flying through the wall. Drake continued firing grenades into the hole, shaking all of Mothership Zeta. After he was certain, Duke wasn’t getting up, he began to stumble back towards the crystal. He shattered the glass, causing the purple-pink majesty before him to flutter to the bottom. Drake bent over to scoop it up, but a burst of pain rolled over him. A flurry of bullets poured from a four-barreled machine gun in Duke Nukem’s hand. Drake’s foe looked like hell, his iconic red wife-beater was in tatters. Duke fired the Ripper again, severing Drake’s arm, and piercing his stomach multiple times, causing the adventurer to drop to his knees. He cried out in anguish, and Duke responded by firing the Freezethrower, incasing him in a complete block. Nathan Drake was now a cheap wedding decoration. Duke smirked to himself “Hail to the king, baby.” And with a mighty kick, the statue rolled across the floor smashing into the wall. The ship lurched a final time, and began to slide across the snow. Duke quickly grabbed the crystal and dove out through a hole punctured in the battle, while Mothership Zeta slid down the mountain side, sealing itself in an icy tomb at the Himalayan base. WINNER: DUKE NUKEM -One Week Later- The Cloaked Man allowed a brief emotion to cross his face as the far side of his lips curled into a slight smile. He brushed his hand across the purple crystal before him. He was certainly glad he had chosen Duke for the job- he actually considered attempting to hire Drake before he settled on the self-titled “king”. At least Duke could be manipulated, he had reasoned. And oh had he been right. The M’Kraan Crystal fragment hovered slightly in the Cloaked Man’s special case. Finally, years of planning could come to fruition. He picked up his phone and began to dial his special number. “Yes, I have the power source. I understand that Dr. Schabbs could not come through, but you have made powerful allies my friend. I understand how long you’ve envied the land of Latveria and I will give you the power to take it. Of course, quid pro quo…mein fuhrer. Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, a woman in a long flowing white coat trekked through the snow, coming to the peak overlooking the ruins of Mothership Zeta. Half-buried in the snow, was a frozen arm. She began to dig out the frozen man, and called for the forward base to ready her Bacta Tank… Expert's Opinion While Duke was no where near as smart or skilled as Nathan Drake, Duke had a heavier hittting arsenal, better equipment, and had more memetic "badassery" that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rico Rodriguez (by SleepingWithTheFishes) Nathan Drake- 1234 Rico Rodriguez- 1234 Nathan begins to speak, "Chloe, are you ready?". "Shut up Nate." "REALLY!?! You're still pissed because I chose Elena over you?" "Nate, I loved you. The whole time...Oh no." "What now ladies!" Sullivan yells. Nate looks out the window and sees a rocket coming torwards the helicopter they are in. Not knowing where it is coming from (due to the sandstorm in the desert below), all he says is "GET DOWN!!!" -7 Minutes later- The mercenary who came with Nate and the others is killed in the helicopter crash. Nathan- 123 Nathan, Sullivan, and Chloe get out of the helicopter, only slightly injured. They stick together, and try to find some shelter they can stay in during the sandstorm. Suddenly, they see a man with a Benneli shotgun walking around. Since there footsteps are masked by the sandstorm, Nathan takes his pistol, puts on a silencer (just in case), and makes a clean headshot. Rico- 123 Rico is hiding with Tom Sheldon and one other CIA agent in a small bunker in the desert. Suddenly, they here a knock on the door. Rico pulls out his gun, but Sheldon puts it down. "Listen, those morons where in a HELICOPTER crash. They're dead, don't worry. It's probably Bob.". The CIA agent opens the door only to get pulled out. Rico and Sheldon then here a gunshot. Rico- 12 Rico hides by the door with his grappler ready. Sheldon yells "I surrender, please!". As Sullivan comes in, Rico litteraly shoot his grappler in Sullivans face, and brutaly rips Sullivan's left cheek out. Nathan- 12 Nate, out of rage, blindfires into the bunker, getting 3 bullets in Sheldon, killing Tom instantly. Rico- 1 Chloe, out of safety, takes a grenade and throws it in. Rico takes cover as the explosion occurs. After waiting 2 minutes, Chloe and Nathan go in. Nathan begins to speak, "So, what was that thing you said? You still loved me?". Before Chloe can answer, Rico shoots her down with his assault rifle. Nathan- 1 "NOOOOOOO!!!" screams Nathan. Nathan has a "Matrix scene" as he jumps to the side and begins to fire the remaining bullets in his pistol. Nathan lands behind a couch, and gets his AK47 ready. "So jackass, what's your name?" Nathan asks. "Rico, or as they call me, Scorpio." "Hmm. A bit cliche for my taste but, oh well." Nathan quietly ducks out from cover and right when he is about to shoot, feels a cold metal against his head. "So that's why they call you Scorpio." "Let me have some manners and ask, what do you wish to say before your last breath?" "Go to my house. Tell my wife that you killed me. See what happens motherfu-" -BOOM- Nathan- Rico- 1 WINNER: RICO RODRIGUEZ Expert's Opinion Both men are good when it comes to stealth and shootouts, but Rico's better arsenal and knowledge of battle won over Nate. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Max Payne (by Omnicube1) Max Payne has been given a new assignment: Find the Treasure Hunter and Kill Him. Payne finds himself in an abandoned temple in Peru. He walks around with his Striker Shotgun in hand. He hears clanging from a distance. He sees Nathan Drake digging up a tomb with a pickaxe. "Hey!" yells Max. Drake spins around and fires his Wes-44 at the detective. Payne ducks for cover as Nathan unloads all the rounds in his revolver. Max notices that his assailant has fired all six rounds and pops up, firing his Striker. The descendant of Sir Francis Drake dodges the flying shells and finds cover behind an altar. He draws his SAS-12. Payne creeps forward with his Dual Wield Ingrams. Drake pops up and fires his SAS-12 but misses. Payne returns fire and screams as he does so. Drake grunts and pulls out his MP40 and fires. Payne dives but he is struck in the arm. He grabs his wound and finds blood spilling from his wound. Drake yells, "You dead yet?" Payne responds, "Not even close!" "Oh you will be now!" Drake charges forward with his FAL firing in full auto. Bullets are flying all over the place. Max responds by drawing his 9mm Dual Wield and firing back. Drake is struck several times in the torso. He collapses to the floor and takes deep breaths. Payne walks up to him and points his Kalashnikov at Drake's face. "Oh how the tables have turned you miserable son of a bi***," Max exclaims and he unloads every single round in the magazine into Drake's body. WINNER: MAX PAYNE Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Payne's superior arsenal made this an easy win for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rick O'Connell (by Samurai96) Rick:x5 Nathan:x5 In the Ruins of Hamunaptra the famous Treasure Hunter Nathan Drake and his pal Sully along with a fellow Treasure Hunter are digging around looking for the entrance to the ruins. Meanwhile two more Treasure Hunter friends of Nathan are outside on the lookout for trouble. Nearby Rick O'Connell along with his Medjai friend Ardeth Bay and 3 more Medjai are watching the events at the Ruins. "Yep these guys are definitely treasure hunters" Rick says "Foolish treasure hunters who don't know what they might unleashed." Ardeth says "We must stop them before they can release Imhotep." Ardeth says "Yeah your right" Rick says The two treasure hunter guards are minding their own buisness when all of a sudden a shot rangs out behind one of the hunters and they see a bullet hole in the wall. The treasure hunters look up to see Rick along with Ardeth and the Medjai coming towards them wielding Tommy's, and Sten's. The Treasure Hunters armed with M4 and a KAL-7 return fire. Nathan, Sully and the other treasure hunter hear the commotion and head to help out their fellow treasure hunters. Nathan and the others join in the fight with Nathan grabbing a M4, Sully taking out his Wes-44, and the other treasure hunter grabbing a KAL-7. Nathan takes aim with the M4 and fires striking one of the MedjaiRick moves close and fires his Sten killing one of the treasure huntersNathan yells at the others to fall back into the ruins and so Sully and the other trasure hunters retreat but Ardeth firs his Thompson and fulls one of the treasure hunters full of leadSully returns fire with his Wes-44 and kills another Medjai. Rick, Ardeth and the last Medjai enter the ruins and cautiously move through it. Behind a pillar one of the last treasure hunters waits with a SAS-12, when the Medjai gets to close the treasure hunter jumps out and blows the Medjai back but Rick with his Winchester Model 1887 Shotgun drawn retuns fire and sends the treasure hunter flying back as well. Nathan with his Beretta 92FS and Sully with a KAL-7 fire at Ardeth and Rick but the two duck and get to cover and exchange fire. Rick and Ardeth both run out of ammo with their guns and while Rick takes out his Peacemaker, he hands Ardeth his M1911 and the two pop up to return fire but find Nathan and Sully gone. Nathan and Sully have begun climbing the ruins to try and get a position on Rick and Ardeth and both are able to reach the top of their pillars. Unfortunetly they don't see Rick or Ardeth all of a sudden a snap shot is heard near Nathan and they turn to see Rick and Ardeth behind them firing and they return fire. Sully fires the KAL-7 and his able to strike Ardeth. "ARDETH!!!!" Rick yells Rick fires a shot at Sully and Sully flinches and falss off the pillar to the ground "SULLY!!!" Nathan yells Rick shoots the final round of his Peacemaker which hits a weak spot and the pillar falls down and Nathan rolls off of it on to Rick. Rick kicks of Nathan and gets up and puches Nathan in the face while he is down. Nathan retaliates with a left hook to Rick's face and he quickly gets up but Rick recovers and the two engage in a Hand-to-Hand combat. Rick tries to punch Drake in the face but Nathan ducks down and follows with a uppercut to Rick's chin who staggers back and then as Nathan tries to puch Rick, Rick moves to the side grabs Nathan's arm and flips him over and kicks Nathan in the stomch. Nathan yells in pain but quickly rolls out of the way as Rick tries to step on his face and then kicks Rick's foot making him fall. Both get up at the same time, grab each other, and then head butt each other. Both fall down in pain and cover their heads in pain. They both get up to resume but just then a click noise is heard and Rick turns around to see Sully with his Wes-44. "Ready to give up old man?" Nathan asks Rick "You guys don't know what you are doing" Rick says "Sure we do we are looking for treasure" Nathan replies "Listen I was here a long tim ago looking for treasure but found something that wasn't good" Rick says "Don't worry I don't know what this bad thing is but I'm sure me and my friend over there with the gun can handle it. We handle stuff like this all the time" Nathan says "Fine I will let you go this thing isn't worth dying for especially when I have a wife and son but one thing. If you need me you can find me at the nearby city." Rick says Rick then walks off and Sully puts away his Wes-44 and walks to Nathan. "What do you think that guys talking about?" Sully asks "I don't know but one question Sully how did you survive that gunshot?" Nathan asks Sully reaches in his pocket and pulls out Drake's journal that now has two bullet holes in it. "Looks like old Sir Francis Drake came through again" Sully says Nathan laughs and he and Sully walk into the ruins to search for the treasure. WINNER: NATHAN DRAKE -Epilouge- Nathan and Drake enter the ruins and find a lot of treasure and even find a strange book. "Hey Sully get a load of this" Drake says and tosses the book at Sully "Huh nice book let's see what it says" Sully says Sully opens the book to a page and reads something from it. Next thing they know a rumble shakes up the tome they are in and they hear a strange roar or yell. "What was that?" Sully asks "I don't know Sully" Nathan replies Just then they look up to see a zombie looking huminoid staring at them. The strange huminoid is the evil foe that Rick O'Connell had fought many years ago Imhotep. Imhotep roars at Nathan and Sully who take out their 92F and Wes-44 and fire at Imhotep only to their horror see Imhotep regenerate his body from the gunshots. "Hey Nate I say we get out of here and find that fellow we fought" Sully says "Yeah I'm with you on that" Nathan says Nathan and Sully quickly start running to the entrance. As soon as they get to the entrance already waiting for them their is Rick O'Connell. "So you guys need anything?" Rick asks Expert's Opinion While Rick had more training and knew the terrain of the Ruins. Nathan had more experience, was much more better in Hand-to-Hand combat and his amazing climbing abilities helped him "climb" his way to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indiana Jones (by Samurai96) Nathan Drake: x5 Indiana Jones: x5 At the Fortress Indiana Jones, his friend Mac and 3 Archeologist are are searching the Fortress on the hunt for El Dorado. Meanwhile Drake Sully and 3 Treasure Hunters are on the island but looking for remove any signs of where El Dorado is so no one else can unleash the curse of El Dorado. Mac looks up into the ruins to see Drake and Sully and the treasure hunters and believes them to be a threat and warns Indy. Indy orders his Archeologist to follow them to set up an ambush. In the courtyard Drake, Sully and the Treasure Hunters enter when a shot rings out and one of the Treasure Hunters fall down dead . Drake looks up to see Indiana Jones with a M1 Carbine and just then Mac and 2 Archeologist jump out with an MP40's and fire on Drake and the Treasure Hunters. Drake takes out his AK-47 and so does Sully and 2 other Treasure Hunters. Drake is able to land a shot on one of the Archeologist and another Hunter with a M32 Hammer fires 2 shot and kills the other Archeologist . However the other Archeologist with an RPG fires and blows up one of the Hunters while Indy fires his M1 Carbine and kills the last Treasure Hunter . Sully fires his AK-47 and kills the Archeologist with the RPG but runs out of ammo and pulls out his Micro-9mm . Indy runs out M1 ammo and pulls out his Smith and Wesson M1917 and goes down to join Mac. Mac runs out of ammo and tries to reload but Sully quickly runs up and empties his Micro ammo into Mac . Drake takes out his 92FS-9mm after runnning out of ammo for the AK and warns Sully that there should be one more out there. However a shot rings out and Sully falls to the florr with a bullet through his heart . Drake looks in horror and yells "SULLY!!!" and looks up to see Indiana Jones fire another shot but Drake quickly gets into cover and returns fire. The two exchange fire but miss each other. Soon Indy runs out of ammo for his gun and pulls out his Bull Whip waiting for Drake. Drake looks to see Indy toss his pistol to the ground and runs up to finish him off but Indy jumps out and whips Drake hand with the 92FS and makes Drake drop it. Drake yells in pain but quickly dodges another whip from Indy. Drake tries to run towards Indy but Indy is able to keep Drake's distance with his Bull Whip. Drake however improvises and brabs a rock and tosses it at Indy who dodges it but gives Drake enough time to run up and tackle Indy to the ground. Drake then starts to repeatedly punch Indy in the face. Indy soon starts bleeding but Indy quickly kicks Drake off of him and gets up and follows with a right hook to Drake's face but Drake recovers and when Indy throws another punch Drake grabs his wrist and twists it. Indy yells in pain and Drake kicks him in the back. Indy recovers but sees Drake with his pistol and Drake empties the rest of the rounds into Indiana Jones. Drake checks to see if Indy is dead and then yells in victory and walks away with sadness with Sully's death in his mind. Expert's Opinion While Indy was well trained and had technically more combat experience, Drake dominated with his more modern and powerful weapons and the majority of X-Factors on his side, including Hand-to-Hand Combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Niko Bellic (by DannyR96) Warriors are now in combat. Click here to vote! Expert's Opinion To be determined. Battle vs. Spike Spiegel (by TheWetWaffle) Spike Spiegel: 1 Nathan Drake: 1 South America, 2013 Nathan Drake was in a temple somewhere in South America, hoping to find treasure without having mercenaries, supernatural beings, or pirates trying to kill him. Drake was digging but he noticed something that caught his eye, a shiny egg-like item with a bunch of letters on it. Drake went to inspect it and noticed that he's never seen anything like it. "Now what do we have here?" Drake said to himself. Then a light flashed from from the item and Drake disappeared. Mars, 2071 Spike Spiegel is walking down an abandoned train station looking for a bounty who's hideout may be around here. The bounty was on of the most brutal crime lords in the solar system, Nolan West. "This should be a piece of cake," Spike thought to himself. Spike was armed to the teeth since this guy wasn't going to give up easily and his goons were going to protect him no matter what. Then there was a massive noise that echoed the tunnel, alarming Spike. Meanwhile.... "Ow, my head." Drake said to himself. "Where the hell am I?" He only saw train tracks and a curved wall. He was definitely in a train station. "Deja vú." Drake recalled the time him, Sully, and Charlie narrowly escaped Marlowe's mercenaries in London. Luckily Chloe drove them to safety in a van. Drake got up and knew he had to find out what's going on. Luckily he still had his guns that teleported with him. He holstered his Beretta 92FS, grabbed his SPAS-12, and an M67 grenade. He slung his AKS-74U over his back in went off. Spike went to investigate the noise to find a man with guns and a grenade. In fact, he looked familiar, Spike took out the photo of the bounty he had in his pocket. "This is definitely the guy" Spike thought to himself. Spike didn't want to kill him since he had to take him in alive to get the the most amount of money from the bounty. He aimed at the man's leg with his Remington 870 and fired. Hearing the gunshot, Drake took cover behind a crate and blindfired with his SPAS-12, missing Spike. "What are you doing?" Drake asked. "Working" Spike responded. Spike then throws an M67 grenade towards Nate's direction, flushing him out of his cover. Drake then drops his SPAS-12 and takes out his AKS-74U and fires towards Spike. Spike does the same with his MP5A3 and shoots Nate, hitting him in the shoulder. "Oh crap." Nate says under his breath. Nate then remembers that he has the grenade from earlier. He takes one out and throws it to Spike who barely misses getting hit. Spike continues to fire his MP5A3 until bullets stop coming out of his gun and instead he hears a faint clicking sound coming out of his gun. "Great, just great." Spike mutters as he gets rid of his MP5A3 and takes out his signature Jericho 941. Nathan continues to fire until he hears the same clicking sound Spike heard. Drake shruged and took out his Beretta 92FS. He crept very slowly, hoping to find Spike until he sees a shadowy figure. The figure opens fire and Drake does the same. Spike and Drake trade fire for a while until they hear notice that they are both out of ammo. They both come out and raise their fists, readying themselves for a one on one fight. Nate throws the first punch and misses Spike. Spike hits Drake in the stomach but Nate counters by kicking Spike in the stomach. Spike screams in pain but manages to pull through and punches Nate in the ribs and finishes the job with a swift kick, knocking Drake out cold. Winner: Spike Spiegel Epilogue Unknown Location, Mars, 2071 In an abandoned building, a group of three men, Spike Spiegel, and an unknown man with a bag over his head are in a negotiation. "Ow, my head." Nathan Drake thought to himself. "Where the hell am I?" "Okay so here's your guy." Spike says to the group of men who offered the bounty. "Now pay up." "Wait, wait, wait buddy, we gotta see if you got the right guy" the leader of this group said. One of the men open the bag to reveal Nathan Drake, bloody and bruised. "Gentlemen, how are you?" Drake sarcastically said as he coughed up a bit of blood. The men draw their guns towards Spike and Drake. "What are you trying to pull here?" one of them said. "Nothing" Spike then takes out his Jericho 941 and manages to shoot all the men with ease. Spike then unties Drake and hands him a Beretta 92FS from one of the goons. "I don't know who you are or why you aren't the bounty I was looking for, but we need to get out." Spike said. A group of men rush into the room with more guns. "Here we go." Drake says with a smug look. Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for Spike due to his better hand to hand skills and pistol. While Nathan's long range weapon and combat experience were better, it wasn't good enough to get him a win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Frank West (by Cfp3157) In a hidden temple in the Utah desert, Nathan Drake let out a grunt as he slugged his rifle over his shoulder. He plopped down at the entrance in exhaustion, and took a quick swing from his canteen. "God, I hate deserts. Like, a lot." In quick reply, a cloud of sand splashed across his face and distracted him. Cursing to himself as he stood back up, Drake proceeded to enter the temple. Lighting a nearby torch, the explorer found himself in awe as the dark tunnel gave way to decorative ruins. "Wow, I'm actually impressed." In the center of the room laid his prize- a clear orb, covered in ancient language not recognizable to him. Walking up the steps, Nate couldn't help but marvel at the sphere's design. This was why he didn't at first notice the other man who'd just entered the room- Frank West, camera and equipment in hand. "Woah, Buddy." Frank yelled, putting his camera away and drawing the Boomstick. He cautiously approached a surprised Nate, who raised his hands. "That, is mine." The journalist quickly reached the same level as Drake, each on one side of the altar. Drake calmly placed his hands behind his head. "Listen, I don't want any trouble." Frank lowered the gun slightly. "Good- now I'll just go ahead and leave with-" Nate swiftly grabbed the barrel of the Boomstick, dragging him towards Frank. "I want that to happen even less!" Before Nate could throw a haymaker at his attacker, Frank head butted Drake away. He then took a wide swing with the Boomstick, the prongs of the pitchfork barely scratching Nate's stomach. His shirt tore slightly, but Nate easily avoided the blow. As he started reaching down for his rifle, West pumped the shotgun underneath. Frank pulled the trigger, pellets slamming into the pillar beside Drake. The adventurer grabbed the sphere and started sprinting down the steps, firing his rifle behind him. "Shit!" West quickly took cover behind the altar, tossing the Boomstick aside. Preparing the Real Mega Buster, West emerged from cover to see Drake approaching the exit. "Oh no you don't!" Frank yelled, firing two shots from the Buster. The blasts slammed in front of Nate, who stumbled down from the force of the blast. Turning around as he laid prone, Drake emptied his clip at the altar as he struggled to stand back up. "No good, this is'' not'' good." He sprinted away behind another pillar, loading another magazine into his AK-47. He emerged from cover and fired a burst at the exposed Frank. He smirked as he saw the journalist let out a grunt of pain. "Take that, ya-" His taunt was interrupted as Frank fired the Buster again, hammering away at Nate's cover. The sheer impact knocked Drake back to his knees, and he heard a victorious cheer. "What was that, kid? C'mon, I've covered..." Frank's own victory was cut short as a grenade landed at his feet. "Oh crap." Rolling down the side of the altar, Frank was still knocked back by the explosion. Getting on his hands and knees, he saw the Buster wrecked from the blast. Dusting himself off, Frank looked to see Nate climbing the wall to the upper level of the temple. Frank drew his Colt and fired two shots at Drake, who fumbled to draw his own Beretta. Turning around and grasping his handhold, Drake aimed his signature pistol and randomly fired back in his opponent's direction. Climbing back to the top, he looked down to see Frank running towards him. "Kid, you gotta be kidding me with this crap!" Frank yelled, much to Drake's amusement. Lighting a Molotov, Frank vainly chucked it up to the upper floor. He smiled as he heard Drake's surprised yelp, with the flames licking at the edge. Frank grunted in effort as he started climbing as well, almost losing his grip several times. After several key minutes that felt like much longer, Frank lifted himself above and laid down briefly, but heard the pump of a shotgun. Drake had aimed his SAS-12 at Frank, who lay there motionless with his pistol and camera in hand. "You're gonna hand over that gun now, Mr..." "West." Frank replied, taking a snapshot of Drake. The bright flash stunned him briefly, and Frank fired away with his Colt point blank. "Frank, West." Click. Drake rubbed his eyes with one hand as he shoved the barrel of his shotgun downward. Reacting instantly though, Frank chucked his empty sidearm directly at Drake. The improvised missile slammed into his shoulder, Drake stumbling back more out of surprise than pain. As Frank stood up on his feet and lifted an unlit torch, Nate briefly stopped. "Did...did you just throw your gun at me, Frank?" West immediately swung his torch like a bat, knocking the shotgun away from Nate. "I did, actually. I didn't get your name, kid." In response, Nate threw a haymaker right into Frank's jaw. He then kicked him into a wall, and flung himself at West. "Nathan Drake." Angered, Frank grabbed Drake's holster and used it as a grip, chucking Drake away. The explorer landed with a thud, but right beside his shotgun. Grabbing the firearm, Drake suddenly felt a jolt of electricity coursing through him. Turning around, Nate looked in confusion at the strange gun Frank had drawn now. He watched as Frank fired another bolt of lighting, which missed Nate but ruined the shotgun it hit. "That's a lightning gun. You have a lighting gun." "Pretty cool, isn't it?" "I'll, I'll give you that much." Nate conceded, before unholstering his WES-44. He quickly aimed and fired, blasting a hole in Frank's thigh. "You son of a bitch!" Frank yelled in pain, dropping the lighting gun and clutching the wound. He heard the hammer pull back again,though, and leaped forward with a yell. The two eventually got into a grappling match, with Frank trying to wrestle the revolver out of Drake's hand and pin him down. Looking around, Frank saw a nearby rope likely used by previous explorers. Grabbing it, Frank wrapped it around a struggling Nate's neck as an improvised garrote. "Sorry to do this kid..." Frank said, tightening his grip as Nate started to slow down. "But...it was you, or-" Frank's apology was interrupted as Nate slammed the barrel of his revolver into his forehead. Leaping back in pain, Frank could barely react as Nate shot him point blank in the chest. As Frank's vision blurred and he got down on his knees, Drake tiredly stood up and looked down in victory. "It's fine, I guess all things considered." Drake then kicked him in the head, knocking out the defeated Frank. Surveying the wound and letting out a sigh, Nate calmly slid down and sat. Frank seemed like a good guy, and he'd wake up with enough time to get help for his bullet wound. Leaning his head back, Nate took a brief moment to relax in victory. WINNER: NATHAN DRAKE Epilogue Several hours later, Nathan Drake stood cleaned up in his client's tent. Stiffening up as he entered, Drake handed the orb over. His client in turn accepted, handing over a briefcase. "My thanks, Mr. Drake." "Don't worry about it." Drake said, preparing to leave. "Aren't you going to check it, Nathan?" Nate shrugged. "I trust you. Plus, that thing is pretty harmless and just cool to look at." The client laughed dryly as he walked out with Drake, putting on his wide-brim hat. "That it is, I suppose." "Mind if I ask why you were so interested in it, Mr. Kumar?" Offering his hand as a final exchange, Lloyd merely shrugged. "We won't be seeing each other again, so let's skip formalities. My name's Lloyd, and my interests in this particular artifact are...personal." Expert's Opinion While Frank West's weapons hit with a significant amount of power and flare, Drake's arsenal of tried, tested, and reliable weapons allowed him to compensate. Frank was also much more creative, but this hardly mattered to the more experienced, intelligent, and athletic Nate. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wei Shen (by Ethank14) No Battle Written. 'Winner: Nathan Drake ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors